Un Día Perfecto para la Diversión
Para el resto de los cortos animados, véase My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Cortos animados. |música = Daniel Ingram |letra = Amy Keating Rogers Daniel Ingram |duración = 2:02 |clave = Do mayor, re mayor |anterior = A Bailar |siguiente = Rockear }} Un Día Perfecto para la Diversión (en inglés: Perfect Day for Fun) es una canción que aparece en el corto animado de My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks del mismo nombre. Es interpretada por las Rainbooms. Al igual que ¡A Bailar!, una versión de la canción con diferente letra aparece en la novelización de los cortos animados de My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. El corto es uno de los primeros ocho estrenados como un vínculo relacionado a la película Rainbow Rocks. Es el primero en ser publicado por el canal latinoamericano My Little Pony Equestria Girls ES YouTube, el , el octavo en ser publicado por el canal Hasbro Studios Shorts en YouTube, en inglés el 19 de junio de 2014, el séptimo en ser publicado por la página de My Little Pony en Facebook, en inglés el 2 de julio de 2014, y el octavo en ser publicado en general. En BMI, la canción es registrada como "With My Best Friends". Producción El corto fue adaptado en el capítulo 1 de la novelización de Rainbow Rocks, que fue publicada meses antes que el corto mismo. De acuerdo con el libro, como para el corto ¡A Bailar!, la presencia de Twilight y Spike en este corto es sólo una ficción de la imaginación de Twilight, porque ella extraña a sus amigas de la escuela Canterlot, así que imagina estar allí con ellas. Resumen del corto animado El corto es un vídeo musical en el que Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas humanas se divierten en un carnaval nocturno de la escuela Canterlot High. Con la excepción de Applejack, las seis no tienen ningún diálogo durante el corto y se comunican a través de mensajes de texto. Entremezcladas con esto son fotos de las chicas cantando y tocando instrumentos en un escenario. Applejack y Rainbow Dash prueban un juego de fuerza, siendo ambas vencidas por el cachorro Spike. Fluttershy juega "¡Aplasta al topo!", pero en lugar de golpear a los topos, ella los acaricia. Ella sin embargo golpea una muñeco de peluche de Discord en las manos de Twilight. Pinkie Pie y Rarity disfrutan de un algodón de azúcar. Eventualmente, las seis amigas se reúnen en un par de cabinas de fotos y se toman fotografías. Mientras las chicas comienzan su actuación en el escenario, todos en el parque del carnaval comienzan a bailar. Fotos en el teléfono de Twilight muestran a las seis amigas disfrutando de otros juegos del carnaval y atracciones. Al final de la canción, Spike, Flash Sentry, las Cutie Mark Crusaders, Big McIntosh, la señorita Cheerilee, la Abuela Smith, Trixie Lulamoon, DJ Pon-3 y la subdirectora Luna se unen para una foto en grupo. El corto concluye con Twilight y sus amigas mirando las fotos mientras viajan en la noria. Letra en español latino Versión del corto animado :Rainbooms ::Oh, oh oh oh, oh, oh, oh oh uh ::Oh, oh oh oh, oh, oh ::Mucha diversión habrá ::Tus amigos ya vendrán ::Un buen día hay que pasar ::Todos vengan a jugar ::¿Dónde nos podremos ver? ::Pues tendremos que correr ::Vengan todas, síganme ::¡Pues ya va a suceder! ::Con amigas, diferentes ::Pero unidas somos, sí ::Y cada día crece más nuestra amistad ::Al jugar hay que ganar ::Tienes que participar ::Pues muy bien vamos a estar :Applejack: ¿Quedé en último lugar? :Rainbooms ::No importa el ganador ::Solo que haya diversión ::Si entre mucha gente estás ::¡Ríe y bien la pasarás! ::Con amigas, diferentes ::Y que siempre estarán ::A tu lado y siempre juntas se divertirán ::Oh, oh oh oh, oh, oh, oh oh uh ::Oh, oh oh oh, oh, oh ::Muchas fotos a sacar ::El día se va a terminar ::Rápido el tiempo se va ::Hay que aprovecharlo más ::La banda ya va a tocar ::Ven, no importa tu edad ::Si hay música no hay más ::¡Todos vengan a bailar! ::Con amigas, diferentes ::Pero unidas somos, sí ::Y cada día crece más nuestra amistad ::Con amigas, diferentes ::Y que siempre estarán ::A tu lado y siempre juntas se divertirán Letra en inglés Versión del libro :Applejack ::With my best friends, we can depend ::They will always follow through ::There's a guarantee for fun ::When I spend it with you :Dash ::Hanging with my friends :Rarity ::Setting all the trends :y Rainbow Dash ::Check this sweet emoticon :Todas ::With my best friends, ::Though we're different, ::We feel like we still belong, ::And every day it makes our friendship strong. ::Running 'round all through the day, ::Singing music that we play ::There is never time for rest ::Because my friends are the best ::Running 'round all through the day, ::Singing music that we play ::There is never time for rest ::Because my friends are the best ::Posting videos online ::Of us goofing all the time ::Friends like these are super cool, ::'Cause my friends they really rule :Rarity ::Texting kinda gets confused :Dash ::But we always are amused :Todas ::My friends stand out in a crowd ::Having fun and laughing loud ::With my best friends, we can depend ::They will always follow through ::There's a guarantee for fun ::When I spend it with you :Sparkle ::With my best friends, ::Though we're different, ::We feel like we still belong, ::And every day it makes our friendship strong. ::With my best friends, we can depend ::They will always follow through ::There's a guarantee for fun ::When I spend it with you Otras versiones Referencias Navegación en:Perfect Day for Fun de:Der Perfekte Tag für Spaß pl:Idealny dzien na zabawe pt:Dia Perfeito para a Diversão Categoría:Cortos animados